


Home

by gbbs



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbbs/pseuds/gbbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sees hils child for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Tried to keep it short and sweet, hope you guys like it! This fandom needs all the feel-good-fic it can get imo :P 

Let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading!

 

****************************************

 

He sees her with their child in her arms and suddenly he’s hit with the fact that they are now his and he knows that he’s a changed man. He feels alive and in them he feels the pure triumph of hils will: Grace, the woman he dared to love against all odds and their child, a baby born out of wedlock. Both weren’t supposed to be his but had chosen him anyway. 

Grace looked at him with a smile he had never seen – she seemed a whole new woman and yet there was something so familiar to her that he felt her pull to him stronger than ever – and nodded her head, a sign of approval. A sign that she felt it too. 

So he walked towards then. Tommy had shown impressive constraint his whole life. It didn’t matter if someone was pointing a gun to his head or if his plans didn’t work. Showing eagerness was the real defeat but it never tasted quite as sweet as it did when he murmured to himself “fuck it”, rushing over to them. 

Grace’s pregnancy made them both paranoid they would be punished for their sins so she went away to hide in safety. Her name was forbidden in his house and all information exchange was handled as secretive. He knew the date and time of the birth and that his baby was a healthy little girl with the fairest hair but somehow it seemed unreal, like he was reading about it in a book.

The baby does look healthy and he reaches for it – he had watched over Ada, Finn and his cousins enough as to know how to – and once it’s in his arms he’s struck in awe, eyes fully focused on the features in front of him. He can see some of himself in the big round eyes, the shape of the mouth. He wants to take in all he can so that if he ever has to face death again, this is the face that will be stuck behind his eyelids. When he looks at Grace he finds the same expression on her face, honest affection and the fierceness he loved so much about her. They were bad people and they would suffer for their sins. But they were bad enough to find ways to protect this new life they created.

“Welcome home, Grace.”

“You too, Tommy” – she answers


End file.
